


Anything You Can Do

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing, agent steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: “This is your final warning, Rogers. Stand Down” Tony calls out atop the ledge he was perched, his gun locked on to his target.





	Anything You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Last Chance” [Y3]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

“This is your final warning, Rogers. Stand Down” Tony calls out atop the ledge he was perched, his gun locked on to his target.

“Nope” Steve says confidently, “Not happening”. It is hard to make out the man’s features in the low light of the area.

“Last Chance” He calls. His finger rests on the trigger, ready to fire.

“For you, maybe” he hears Steve say, he could imagine the sure smirk on his face.

Tony allows himself a smug smile of his own. “I could hit you with this gun faster than you could move”

Steve laughs, “Wanna’ make a bet?”

“I have developed and practiced with weapons since I was in diapers” he warns.

“Yeah. I’ll pay that.” Steve says, “But there’s practice and there’s fighting in a real damn war.”

“I think I know these guns better than you do.” Tony says, “These aren’t the toys you played with overseas, Darling”

“You wanna ask me if I’d make that bet?” Steve calls, “Go ahead. Dare me. You know how well that goes” Steve is good, very few could match him. But he knows the he is one of the few that could, he could take that bet.

“I don’t make unfair bets, Sugar” he says, “…But then again, I do like to win”

“Then I hate to brake it to you, Stark. Today isn’t your day” Steve says.

“Oh?” Tony says. “I really don’t think so”

He fires his gun, not giving Steve time for another witty comeback. Steve drops off the platform before the hit landed.

“Shit” he spits under his breath and backs up.

This wasn’t good. He looks around. The thing about fighting Steve was that he wasn’t so much the goody two shoes as his reputation says he is. The ‘Good Captain’ was a dirty fighter throwing everything and the kitchen sink at you. His only chance was to get up high and hit Steve before he had a chance to hit him. He was glad Steve didn’t have his damn shield with him. Or this would be already over.

He makes his way up to the higher platforms. Moving as quickly and quietly as he could, and with his years of experience, that was a lot.

Tony crouches near the edge, gun ready. He waits and watches. He can’t see Steve and his nerves are rising. He will show up soon.

He focuses on his breathing. In and out. Slow and deep. He listens for the slightest sounds, watches for any movement to be seen in the dark.

Tony frowns. There’s nothing. This is taking too long.

There is a chance that Steve could have the area so memorized that he knew which paths to take as not to be spotted.

“Shit” he whispers. He stands up and moves away from the edge slowly. He reaches out a hand behind him to feel for the wall.

His body collides with the wrong wall. A 6’2 wall of muscle and heat. “Fuck!”

A strong arm wraps around his middle before he could move away. And a gun is pressed against his side. It is only practice that stops him from startling at the unexpected touch. “I think I feel pretty good about my chances, sweetheart” Steve whispers in his ear, “How about you?”

Tony tests the strength behind the arm. There was no way he was getting away. “Fuck you, Rogers” he says.

Steve laughs quietly into his shoulder. His hot breath making him shiver. Tony can feel the press of his erection against his ass. “I win” Steve breathes. “You my prize, handsome?”

He holsters his gun. “Fair’s fair, I suppose” he says, feigning regret.

Steve loosens his hold so Tony can turn to face him.

“I don’t know how you smuggled this weapon past the check, Rogers” he says grasping Steve’s dick through his uniform pants. Steve gasps and rocks up into his hold. “Your uniform hides nothing, so fucking tight”

Steve groans at his words. “You’ve never complained” he says.

“I’d be crazy to” Tony says, grabbing him by the collar. He pulls Steve in for a hot and dirty kiss.

Tony pulls back slowly, painting. “Regulations forbid any sex in the training rooms” he says.

Steve growls as he pulls Tony back. “Nothing about the shower rooms though”

“I like the way you think, Husband-mine”


End file.
